Population/Ruby
Ruby, formerly the Countess of the High Court prior to the seventh of June, 2019, is a Bishop of the High Court. Thanks to his passionate service and courage in the High Court, he was awarded the title of Warden of the High Court on the twenty-second of June, 2019. Ruby proclaims himself as a right-leaning centrist, and up until December of 2019, Ruby identified as transgender. His friendship with Cynerice has been the subject of much controversy on Habbo Hotel, due to Cynerice's strongly differing opinions with that of Ruby's. In the real world, however, it is quite normal. It is rumoured (read: made up) that Ruby identifies as "jedigender", although this has not been proven. Ruby is an ardent Star Wars fanatic, in regards to films, television shows, comic, books, merchandise, and anything else one can come up with. Much like Fury can go on for days about How To Train Your Dragon, Ruby will take every opportunity to do the same with Star Wars. Hue Role History 152 Ruby.png|'Ruby' (Current) Habbo Hotel Story Ruby first met Eternique in 2017 as DaiGibbs, in SirDeathEater10's New York Police Department (NYPD), where she recruited him, along with Rachyyy,3., into the SWAT division. After the catastrophic schism manifested itself in the NYPD thanks to the abusive WildcatJack, all three of them did leave the NYPD shortly before the station folded in on itself. Jobless and bored, Cynerice and Ruby teamed up to create the third instalment in the Strathclyde Police series. Having built a beautiful station with Builder's Club and organised the group badges, SCP did open not long afterwards in the same year. The station was dazzlingly successful, having been accidentally opened during the last breath of the roleplay community's dignity. Many, many officers joined the force, including MASTERJOIN1, CJ60, Jazzminaaa, Joshy-xo, :Flabbergasted, and ishan12 - some more glorious than others. Howbeit, this glory was not to last: tainted by her evil liberalism, Ruby did enter a conflict with Cynerice, which caused a rift between them and subsequently the entire police station. After Cynerice disavowed Ruby on the SCP website, she left the station and launched an NYPD, this time with the help of moat23. Cynerice was left to clear up the mess that he had helped to create, and so it proved too much for him; SCP closed shortly afterwards, folding in on itself as history repeats the (similar) events of SirDeathEater10's NYPD. After a period of distance between one another, Ruby (now Ezra_Bridger) made up with Cynerice. With no station to belong to, the pair roleplayed in iClue,'s DAHM roleplay; it was here that Cynerice created the characters of LEGACY, PHANTOM, SENTINEL, PROPHECY, and OBLIVION - advanced cyborgs from the far future created by the government. Unfortunately, this period of peace was not to be: Ruby's partner, Jazzminaaa, was proving to be an abusive one. She physically and mentally attacked Ruby for many things; being friends with Cynerice, dressing akin to a female, for the sake of it, etcetera. Now FalloutFan95, Ruby was forced to cease her friendship with Cynerice, and in her weak state of confusion did insult him many times; ironically, a predominant insult was that of "tranny". The year of 2018 passed quickly, as Jem became the sole figure of division with Cynerice, replacing Ruby. It was to be, however, that on New Year's Day, the first of January 2019, Cynerice did encounter Ruby after all of this while in the LGBT Rainbowland room by Zainbow. Initially expecting hard feelings and the word "tranny", Cynerice was considerably surprised to hear a genuine apology from Ruby. She explained to him much of the situation regarding the relationship between herself and Jazzminaaa, and so did win the forgivenesss of Cynerice. As of 2019, no predominant figure of controversy has been able to replicate this forgiveness. And it was so: Cynerice and Ruby became friends again; Ruby was one of the first few members to join the High Court Discord server, then only a month or so old. Despite the horrific events that did occur between herself and Jazzminaaa, Ruby remains the RP Queen. Habbo Hotel Roleplay Ruby was an avid roleplayer, and had been roleplaying in police roleplay on Habbo Hotel since 2009. Unfortunately, due to the downward spiral the roleplay community has been falling down since 2017, and continues to fall down today, Ruby finds herself unable to participate in police roleplay on Habbo Hotel. She managed to fill the gaping hole in her heart by roleplaying Star Wars instead. Ruby was infamous around the Habbo Hotel roleplay community as being a figure of dissent. She went out of her way to try to halt the vicious cycle of roleplay on Habbo Hotel (roleplay created, roleplay stagnates, roleplay dies, roleplay created, etcetera). This was often mistaken as Ruby trying to ruin the roleplays of others, when in reality it is blindingly obvious to anyone who cares to notice that the quality of the roleplays meant that Ruby had not got much at all to ruin. After the reveal of the plans for Habbo 2020's (mock) desktop design in October of 2019, Ruby decided to quit Habbo Hotel entirely, once and for all. Trivia *Ruby has created a memorial room in Habbo Hotel for her past accounts, both those mentioned in this article and not. *Ruby is mind-controlled by Cynerice. *During the days of SpyHellboy1234F's LAPD and iElegantFail's MET in 2019, Ruby took Cynerice's role of pure dissent and assisted in defeating the wicked globalists. *Ruby is not John McClane, and therefore is unable to roleplay discharging a handgun while lying on the ground and being kicked. *Ruby proclaims to despise the word "yeet", even going so far as to say in July of 2019 that she will lose all respect for anyone who uses the word. Despite this, Ruby used the word in a discussion with Churchley about Fortnite during October later the same year. Category:Server Category:History Category:Population